It is known to attach an umbrella to a chair to provide shade and protection. It is similarly known to secure a tray or cup holder to a chair. These attachment devices eliminate the need for having to hold an umbrella or tray while seated and thereby free up the use of one's hands.
Prior art attachment devices are usually secured to the upper portion of the chair with a single clamp having a screw or wing nut that tightens the clamp to the frame of the chair.
The prior art devices are not satisfactory if a large umbrella is secured to the chair because such umbrellas will render the attachment device unstable due to cantilever forces caused by wind acting on the umbrella and the weight of the umbrella. Further, prior art clamp members for chairs are known to have a complicated construction that makes it difficult to attach the umbrella in an efficient manner. The screws associated with such clamps are subjected prematurely to wear and failure. In addition, clamps employing screws are known to damage the chair frame because of the high grip forces required for attachment. Prior art accessory holders are typically constructed from metal materials because screws are used in the clamps; however, such devices do not provide a secure anchor for the umbrella and are subjected to rusting and eventual failure.
None of the prior art devices are adapted to receive a golf umbrella or similarly large and heavy umbrella that is unwieldy and therefore difficult to secure to a chair in a fixed manner.
Finally, none of the prior art devices are known to secure an umbrella to the chair whereby the attachment can be made to the leg portion of the chair. In the case of folding chairs, all of the prior art devices must be removed from the chair prior to folding and cannot remain secured to the chair when it is in a folded position.